Conventional Cardiac EP (ElectroPhysiology) Systems are X-ray based systems which use electroanatomical maps. Electroanatomical maps are virtual representations of the heart showing sensed electrical activity. Examples of such systems include the Carto® electroanatomic mapping system from Biosense Webster, Inc., Diamond Bar, Calif., and the EnSite NavX® system from Endocardial Solutions Inc., St. Paul, Minn.
However, there remains a need for MRI-guided systems that can use MRI to obtain details of tissue not provided by X-ray based systems and/or to reduce patient exposure to radiation associated with interventional (diagnostic and/or therapeutic) procedures.